Daily Life in Castle Oblivion
by Demyx Rules
Summary: Marluxia's life in Castle Oblivion... really funny like my other Organization XIII stories. I made this one a year ago, so sorry for the brief, childish language they speak...
1. Wake Up Call Duty!

_**Daily Life in Castle Oblivion**_

Point of View: **Marluxia**

**WARNING:** SPOILERS... 1 AND 13TH MEMBER REVEALED!!!

_**Chapter 1: Marluxia's Morning**_

Marluxia first heard an explosion. He opened his eyes immediately. Then with a moan, he put his pillow on his head groaning, "Not again" Then loud music played and battle noises were heard outside of his room. Marluxia's alarm clock went off. It was 6:30 AM. Marluxia yawned and put on his black overcoat. Then he walked to Roxas' room and knocked on the door.

Roxas shouted, "Go away!"

Marluxia shouted back, "I know you have something of mine!" And with that, he swung open the door to see Roxas slamming his pink scythe against the wall. Marluxia's eyes widened, "NOOOOOOOOOO" Marluxia jumped across the room; did a front flip; snatched the scythe; crashed against the wall; Roxas was on the floor laughing. Marluxia stood up and brushed the dust off of his overcoat. "That's not funny! I'll go easy on you... next time, I will use this scythe to chop off your head!"

Roxas said, "Yeah sure! Like I believe you."

Marluxia growled really loud and clenched his fists so tight that the scythe almost broke in half. Then water was heard. Marluxia asked himself, "Is it Demyx just trashing the castle? Or is it somebody taking a shower? Or did Axel melt Vexen's ice? I wonder..."

Marluxia tip-toed to Larxene's room. He knocked on the door. Then inside there was a very annoyed voice, "Yeah!? What do you want?!"

"Um," Marluxia stuttered. "Did you hear running water?"

"Yayup!" Larxene snapped. "Very sure it was either Demyx or Vexen."

"That's what I thought," Marluxia barked. "Yet, I'm still wondering what you are doing."

"YOU PEVERTED PSYCHO-MANIAC!!" Larxene shrieked. "IF YOU COME IN HERE; I'LL CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO THE DEFENDER HEARTLESS!"

Marluxia turned the door knob. "That makes me very curious."

Larxene screamed, "NOO!! DON'T COME IN!"

Marluxia picked the lock and slammed the door open. His eyes widened to see Larxene's coat stuck to the ceiling fan. "You are so finished."

Marluxia bursted out in laughter. Larxene scowled, "That's not funny!"

Marluxia winked, "Wait 'till I tell Axel!"

"NO!" Larxene almost ripped her hair out of her head. "COME BACK HERE YOU FREAAAAAAAK!"

Marluxia slammed Larxene's door shut and ran out laughing. Then an electric thunder bolt knocked him to the floor when Luxord came in. He stared at Marluxia and asked, "Did a thunder bolt from the heavens just decide that you should die?"

"Shut up!" Marluxia groaned. "I will get revenge... I'm telling Axel."

"Crybaby!" Luxord got the wrong message. "Just 'cause King Mickey decided it's time for you to die, doesn't mean you should tell Axel about your problems. Hahaha so pathetic."

"Wait!" Marluxia held out his hand. "Come back here"

Luxord held up a card and asked, "Wanna?"

"Ew, no!" Marluxia covered his eyes. "I don't wanna gamble."

"Suit yourself," Luxord shrugged. "I'll just ask Demyx or Xemnas, then."

Marluxia pouted, "Fine then!"

He opened the door to Demyx's room and plugged his ears. "TURN IT OFF!!!"

"WHAT?!" Demyx was dancing to rock 'n' roll music.

"TURN IT OOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT"

"SHEESH! I SAID 'TURN IT OFF'!!!"

"SPEAK ENGLISH ALREADY!"

Marluxia took his scythe and hit the stereo so hard, that it flew out the window. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Demyx shouted. "That was pointless and idiotic" Demyx jumped out the window. "I'M COMING, BABY!"

Marluxia put his face on his palm and said, "Oh, my gosh."

And with a thud, outside the window was heard, "I saved you, baby!"

Marluxia walked out the room, plugging his ears saying, "I wish I didn't hear that."

Marluxia went to Axel's room and knocked on the door. "Yes??" An innocent voice from inside said.

"Axel..." Marluxia calmly said. "It's just me."

Axel shouted, "STOP ACTING LIKE MY PSYCHIATRIST! You can come in if you promise to be good!"

"Fine!" Marluxia shouted. He felt the door and said, "Umm... Axel?" His eyes widened. "The door's a little warm."

"Isn't it great?!" Axel's laidback voice came in.

"No comment..." Marluxia opened the door and his hair caught on fire. "AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"

Axel's eyes widened as he started laughing. "Master's running around with burnt, pink hair!"

"My hair's not pink!" Marluxia cried. "It's nature brown! Won't anybody understand my emotional crisis!?"

"I don't think people really care," Axel winked. "IT'S PINK! HAHAHAHAHA!!! AND NOW IT'LL BE BROWN AFTER THAT FIRE KICKS IN!"

Marluxia ran into Demyx's room and dunked his head in a pail of cold water. Demyx was hugging onto his stereo, covered in bruises. "No! Don't touch baby! Bad Marluxia. sniff Nobody loves baby." Demyx was petting the stereo as if it was a pet.

Marluxia took his head out of the water and said, "Aw, now your stereo has feelings?"

"YES!" Demyx hugged it. "No... nobody! Nobody can ever bring stereo down!" Demyx turned on some music and sang, "Words won't bring me down!"

"That is such a peverted song," Marluxia snickered.

"It is not!" Demyx hugged the stereo again.

"Did you know that the song was specially written for gays?" Marluxia asked.

"OK!" Demyx pressed a button. "Next song! I love all songs!!!"

"Sure..." Marluxia sighed.

"I don't wanna be an American idiot!" Demyx sang as he twisted a strand of hair as he danced.

Marluxia walked back to Axel's room. "I was good! Man, you didn't have to be so mean."

"Fire's not mean," Axel did a maniac grin. "It's pure... it's natural..."

"Like my tulips?" Marluxia squinted his eyes and smiled really big.

"No," Axel said. "Unlike your flowers, fire is flexible... fire is precious, vulnerable, and unstoppable."

Demyx splashed water on Axel, "Sorry... just felt like doin' that."

"You were saying, Axel?" Marluxia grinned.

Marluxia ended up running out of the room with his hair caught on fire again. He dunked his head in warm water and the fire still went out. "HEY!" Larxene shouted. "I was gonna use that to wash my hair with."

Marluxia put his hand over his eyes, "I didn't mean to walk in again, Larxene! I'm good! Really I am! I just REALLY had to stick my head in water so the fire would go out! And..."

"You pervert!" Larxene frowned. "You actually think I'd walk around the castle without..."

Marluxia peeked and said, "Oh... hahaha sorry. Very dirty thought."

Marluxia ran outta the room with his hair caught on fire again from the electricity. Marluxia bumped into Saix and the fire went out. "Great flower power!" Marluxia shouted after he hit the floor hard enough.

Saix was on the floor. "Great flower power?"

"Never mind," Marluxia said. "It meant _'great scott.'_"

"Idiot..." Saix mumbled.

Marluxia felt like slapping Saix. "Meeep."

"Is that an actual word?" Saix coldly stared Marluxia down.

A big, fat sweat mark appeared above Marluxia's head. "Have you no sense of humor!?"

"Humor is not in my vocabulary..." Saix's eyelids lowered.

"You look so cuddly..." Marluxia put his arm around Saix. "That you could be the abominable snowman!" Saix stared at Marluxia seriously. "Sorry... just a thought." Marluxia said.

"AXEL!!" A voice rang across the hallway.

"Shoot!" Marluxia smacked himself on the forehead. "I still haven't finished my wake-up duty! And today it's my rounds!! What time is it? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! IT'S ALMOST 7 ALREADY!! NOOOO" Marluxia saw Luxord. "Were you the one shouting Axel's name down the hall?"

"YES!" Luxord sobbed. "He burnt my favorite card. ACE!"

"Aw," Marluxia held up the burnt card. "It'll do fine in repairing and all..." The card crumbled to ashes. "Then again..." Marluxia looked to the side.

Axel walked into the room, "That's what you get Luxord! You gambled with my life last week!"

"I'll do it again if I have to!" Luxord leaped into the air and just like a pro wrestler, knocked down Axel.

They were both wrestling on the floor. "Umm..." Marluxia walked to the side and slowly out of the room.

Marluxia quickly knocked on Zexion's door. "Hello?" Marluxia called.

The door opened just a creak and a deep blue-silver eye was staring at Marluxia.

"Yes?" A deep voice spoke. Marluxia turned pale and passed out. He woke up to see Zexion staring at him. Marluxia screamed like a little girl. "What!?" Zexion asked. "Is it my deep voice?"

"No," Marluxia was breathing hard. "It's not that..."

"What?" Zexion's eyelids lowered.

"YOU!" Marluxia pointed at Zexion. "ARE STILL IN YOUR PAJAMAS!"

Demyx was walking down the hall, hugging onto his stereo when he saw Marluxia fly all the way across the hall and hit the wall. "Meep..." Demyx hugged his stereo. "Stereo... $199.99... Kingdom Hearts... $10.95... Marluxia flying across the hallway... priceless."

"Squeeeeee..." Marluxia mumbled. "Meep... what did I do to deserve this?"

"You insulted Zexion," Demyx sucked his thumb. "Meehehee."

"Come back here you little immature twerp!" Marluxia howled. Demyx laughed childishly as he ran out of the scene. Marluxia said, "Let's see... Laxeaus, Vexen, Xaldin, Xigbar, Xemnas... only five more people to go!"

Marluxia ran up to Laxeaus' room. "Laxeaus?! You home?!"

"One and two and three!" a lady's voice said inside his room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Marluxia's hair flew upward. "OH MY... OH MY!!!" Marluxia swung the door open to see Laxeaus exercising in front of the tv. Marluxia's eyes widened as he thought, "PHEW!"

"Hi Marx!" Laxeaus winked as he lifted a heavy weight.

"UHHHH..." Marluxia mumbled.

"Something wrong?" Laxeuas asked.

"UMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!" Marluxia's hair flew upward again.

"You thought a lady was in my room, didn't you?" Laxeaus knew all of Marluxia's inner thoughts.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Marluxia was screaming by now. "UMMMMM!!! NO! I DIDN'T THINK THAT AT ALL!! HAHAHAHAHA!! NICE TO SEE YOU'RE AWAKE. GOTTA WAKE UP EVERYBODY ELSE!! AHAHAHA"  
Marluxia ran out of the room.

Laxeaus opened the closet door. "You can come out now."

Larxene jumped out of the closet. "Why did you lock me in there!?"

"Marluxia would get the wrong message," Laxeaus nodded.

"Right..." Larxene laughed.

Marluxia was panting, gripping onto the wall, right beside Vexen's room. "Oh man... I can't believe I embarrassed myself like that!" A huge green explosion came from inside Vexen's room. "What the..." Marluxia's eyes widened again. An evil, maniac laugh came from inside the room. "I don't think I wanna know..." Marluxia gasped. "Better hurry before Vexen shows up and--"

"Marluxia!" Vexen smiled broadly. "Boy, am I glad you're here!"

"Oh no..." Marluxia's eyes were huge. "DON'T USE ME FOR ANOTHER EXPERIMENT!! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?!"

**_A flashback:_**

Marluxia: You sure this is safe? (pokes machine)

Vexen: Yes! Just walk inside and you will come out as your true self!

Marluxia: Ok! (runs inside) (big explosion)

Vexen: YES!! YES!!

Marluxia: (a flower) O.O

Vexen: ... what the...

**_Reality:_**

Vexen smiled, "It won't be like last time! Trust me!"

"Yeah right!" Marluxia pouted.

"Come in! Come in!" Vexen dragged Marluxia in.

"No, this isn't a good idea!" Marluxia looked at all the technical, dim lights and stuff. "Trust me! You don't want to do it!"

Vexen walked to a machine. "Nonesense! You'll be fine."

Marluxia waved a white flag. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to you in our childhood!"

Vexen was pressing a few buttons and pulling a few levers. "Come on, Marluxia, it'll be fun to use you as my..."

"GUINEA PIG!" Marluxia shouted. "I feel like one!"

"Sure you do..." Vexen took out an injector that had a huge needle with some pink liquid inside. Marluxia gasped. "This won't hurt a bit..." Vexen walked towards him. Marluxia was on the floor shrieking. Vexen held up the needle and injected the liquid into his own arm. "OW!"

"Umm..." Marluxia stared.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Vexen smiled.

Marluxia was gripping onto some thick wires on the floor. Vexen did a very evil laugh. "What was that supposed to do?" Marluxia gulped.

"It triggers something..." Vexen glared evilly at the injector. "It's kind of hard to explain. Once injected into the bloodstream, the fluid will slowly make its way to the heart... and once it's in, it'll inject its power into the blood cells that are fresh in the heart... and I will become my true self!"

"Not this true self stuff again!" Marluxia ducked.

"No," Vexen turned around. "What I need from you is something simple..."

"What?" Marluxia gasped.

"I want you to walk into THAT machine." Vexen pointed to a huge machine.

"NO!" Marluxia backed up against a wall. "That's the same machine that turned me into a flower!"

"Eh," Vexen smiled. "I worked out all the bugs."

"You sure?" Marluxia put the hood over his head.

"100 percent sure!" Vexen winked. "Now, let's get started to see if my experiment works..."

Marluxia walked past all these potions and stuff. Finally he stepped inside the giant machine. "Ok!" Vexen said as he pressed a button and a huge glass shield covered the machine. "I've provided oxygen in your prison... in a few mere moments, I will start adding the gas."

"Gas!?!" Marluxia shouted. "I DON'T WANNA BE POISONED!"

"Just trust in me..." Vexen grinned. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey, I don't like that kind of laugh!" Marluxia noticed he left his pink scythe on the floor so he couldn't break the glass if anything went wrong.  
"YOU TRICKED ME!!! IF SOMETHING GOES WRONG..."

"Nothing will go wrong!" Vexen winked. "Everything is all right. I'm a good scientist."

"I always thought that..." Marluxia smiled. "Until you turned me into a flower."

"Stop thinking about the past," Vexen acted very calm as if concentrating on something. "Anitiating gas..."

"Man..." Marluxia sat down on the floor like a helpless guinea pig.

"It's coming!" Vexen looked up as a contraption started working up this pink gas. "IT'S WORKING!!"

Marluxia looked up and said, "Good-bye... Organization XIII..."

The pink gas flooded into the glass container as Vexen laughed evilly. "Now let's see..." Vexen looked down at the keyboard and back at the computer screen. "Marluxia's heart beat is stable... his breathing rate is normal. everything is going smoothly as planned." Suddenly screaming was heard inside the container. "What!?" Vexen checked Marluxia's meters. "Everything's fine! Why is Marluxia panicking?!" Vexen looked at the computer screen then back at the container. "Just stay calm, Marluxia! If your heart beat accelerates, then you're in danger!"

Marluxia shouted, "IT'S SCARY... I SEE GHOSTS IN HERE!"

"What?" Vexen had a sweat mark above his head. "Those are just clouds of gas..."

"No, they're not!!" Marluxia screamed. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!"

Vexen said, "Okay! It's finished!! I just provided the amount of gas for you to start developing" Vexen shut off the machine and the gas cleared out.

"DEVELOPING!?" Marluxia shouted. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT YOU PSYCHOTIC SCIENTIST!?!"

"Is 'idiot' a noun?" Vexen pondered. "Ah, I was never too good in English... hahaha."

"Just shut up and tell me what that was supposed to do!" Marluxia frowned.

"I fixed the bugs from before... all it was supposed to do this time was reveal your true form." Vexen smiled. "Everything went smoothly... if you changed pyshically then it'd show on the screen... if you changed mentally it'd also show on the screen... the only thing that changed was... um, nothing yet."

Marluxia's eyes widened, "Then I think your screen is broken."

"What?!" Vexen ran up to the glass and tried to peer through the pink gas that was almost cleared. "How can that be!?" Marluxia was seen... "Nothing changed!" Vexen said. "I have failed..."

"YOU PSYCHOTIC IDIOT!" Marluxia blushed. "I'M A WOMAN!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Vexen put his hand over his mouth. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"It's not funny!" Marluxia awkwardly stood as he... er, she wasn't used to this. "CHANGE ME BACK TO HOW I WAS!!"

Vexen was laughing to hard to hear Marluxia. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!! LAXEAUS!! ZEXION!! LARXENE!! AXEL!! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!!"

Running was heard from the hallways. "NOO!!" Marluxia blushed. "YOU SICKOS" All of the Organization XIII was there and they were laughing their heads off. "EWW!! NOOO!" Marluxia backed up against the glass. "AAHHH!!"

Roxas picked up his pink scythe. "Now you can hold this and nobody will think you're gay" Everybody laughed their heads off. "AAAAAHHH!! ROXAS! ONCE I'M BACK TO NORMAL, YOU'RE THE FIRST ONE ON MY LIST!!!" Marluxia shouted.

After Marluxia was back to normal, he walked out of Vexen's room, "THAT'S THE LAST TIME I'M TRUSTING YOU!"

Marluxia walked into Xaldin's room and slammed the door. "Have a nice day." Vexen winked.

Marluxia walked up to Xaldin, "Wake up call... Oh yeah, everybody's already awake now, huh?"

"Yeah," Xaldin said. "So, it's like 7:30 AM now... you're super late."

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Marluxia ran out of the room. "I'M 30 MINUTES LATE!!!"

"So am I!" Xaldin took off running with Vexen and Marluxia.

"Why are you following me!?" Marluxia blushed.

"I'm also late, you idiot!" Vexen shouted.

"Is 'idiot' a noun?" Xaldin pondered

---

I made this story sometime last year so the vocabulary is a little strange... Many people say it's hilarious, but I personally think babysitting Roxas, my other story, is funnier. What do you think? R & R! Thank you!

Marluxia: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TURNED ME INTO A WOMAN!

Me: O.o Hey, it was requested by many.

Marluxia: GRAAHHH I'D RATHER BE GAY!!

Me: ... You are gay.

Marluxia: ...

Demyx: No, he's not. He just has issues with liking furry pink things.

Me: ... true. o.O Is that a barbie doll?

Marluxia: O.O NO!

Demyx: LEMME SEE THAT!!

Marluxia: NOOOOOO!!

Demyx: O.O Hey, you have Ken and Barbie!

Marluxia: . Shut up!

Me: O.O That is just messed up...

Next Chapter Preview:

_"Breakfast at Castle Oblivion"_


	2. Breakfast

_**Chapter 2: Breakfast**_

There is a huge cafeteria in Castle Oblivion. Xaldin, Vexen, and Marluxia were panting by the time they got there. "You're late..." a female voice spoke but her face wasn't seen for she was wearing her hood over her head.

"We're sorry..." Marluxia said. "I've been having a bad morning."

"That's ok..." the female said. "If you're hyper-sensitive."

She walked off. "That was mean!" Marluxia thought.

"Come on..." Vexen said. "Let's line up."

"Er," Marluxia said. "Ok?!"

Xemnas was first in line for he was Organization Member #1. "Finally, you're here!"

"We're sorry," Vexen blabbed out. "We were late 'cause Marluxia turned into a woman, remember?"

"Why do you torment me?" Marluxia bowed his head and stared at the floor.

"Oh yeah," Xemnas laughed. "I was there!"

Marluxia stared at Vexen in anger. "What?!" Vexen shouted. "It was just an experiment! Fortunately I learned how to change a man into a woman!"

"You deraged man..." Marluxia stared at the floor. "Do that to yourself! You have the looks."

"So do you," Vexen winked.

Marluxia stared blankly as if it was a terrible insult.

"Yes," Xemnas held out his paper plate. "About four bacon strips, please. And some eggs! And pancakes!"

Marluxia thought hard and to himself said, "Maybe, I'll just get the usual."

Xigbar stared at his plate and sighed, "Probably just orange juice, today, please."

Xaldin smiled and said, "I'll have eggs and a side of hashbrowns with my favorite cereal, corn pops."

Marluxia thought,_ 'Xigbar sure is picky... but Xaldin's been eating the same breakfast for 15 years, man!'_

Vexen looked at his plate and said, "No bacon for me. I heard it contains high amounts of cholesterol and carbohydrates. I'll have something healthy.  
How about pancakes, eggs, muffins, hashbrowns, some cocoa puffs, and orange juice with a cinnamon roll on the side with glaze on top."

Laxeaus said, "I'm going on a diet. So how about something healthy! EGGS!!! Yesh, everybody loves eggs... I think."

Zexion saluted, "Please may I have lucky charms with orange juice?"

Saix said, "Just a donut for me, thank you."

Axel said, "I'll have cinnamon cereal, put extra spicy stuff in my eggs, and put cinnamon spices into my pancake's syrup. I need the _'flame'_!"

Demyx said, "And probably just some hot chocolate and my favorite cereal, rice krispies for me."

Luxord said, "I'll have a peanut butter sandwich, a honey sandwich, a tuna sandwich, agh... I'll have all your sandwiches."

"I'll have one of everything," Marluxia grinned.

"AGAIN?!" Everybody exclaimed.

"Sheesh," Marluxia looked at the floor. "I didn't mean to annoy you all... AGAIN. I'm going under a growth spurt."

"I thought that happened 50 years ago," Larxene smirked.

Everybody laughed. "I'm not that old!" Marluxia sobbed.

"Crybaby," Larxene flipped her gorgeous blonde hair. "I'll just have some pancakes and maybe a waffle on the side. Chocolate chip waffle."

"Just a donut and an applesauce," Roxas winked. "And some orange juice, if there's any left."

DiZ nodded his head and walked off to get their orders. "What are we doing after breakfast?" Marluxia asked.

"You're the Castle Oblivion master!" Vexen groaned. "You should know what we're gonna do."

"Right!" Marluxia blushed. "We're going to seek out the Keyblade Master today. I choose Axel to seek out his scent and bring it back to Zexion."

"Yes Master," Axel and Zexion bowed.

"Very well then," Marluxia nodded his head.

"Marluxia?" Vexen's eyes widened. "Something tells me... Sora is the Keyblade Master... and he is quite near..."

Marluxia stared blankly. "Ah, find him, Axel... bring the scent back to the castle... after breakfast."

"Okay," Axel bowed his head to face the floor. "Sora's mine... muahaha."


	3. Mid Morning

_**Chapter 3: Mid-Morning**_

Marluxia impatiently waited outside Castle Oblivion's gates. It was dark still because Zexion shot an arrow at a cloud and it covered the sunlight. again. And so it wasn't a sunny day. Anyways, Marluxia finally saw Sora walking through the dark, grassy plains. Marluxia thought, _'FINALLY!!! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE JUST TO COME TO CASTLE OBLIVION!?!?'_

Marluxia vanished out of thin air, with his hood over his head. He appeared behind Sora, "Ahead lies something you need."

Sora turned around just when Marluxia vanished again. Marluxia thought, _'Whee! It's fun to make Sora scared!'_

"But to claim it, you must lose something dear to you," Marluxia sighed. He turned around and vanished as Sora ran to him.

Marluxia was back at Castle Oblivion, waiting impatiently. And he overheard the entire conversation that Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket had.

"Looks like nobody's home," Donald sighed happily.

Goofy cautiously asked, "You sure we should just barge in like this?"

"We have to..." Donald looked down at the floor. "If we're gonna find the king..."

"The king?!" Goofy exclaimed. "King Mickey's here?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Donald said. "Something told me he'd be here, that's all."

"Really?!" Goofy jumped. "But... now that you mention it, I was thinkin' the same thing."

"Are you serious?" Sora asked. "So was I! One look at this castle, and I just knew: They're here."

"Well, whaddya know!" Goofy winked. "Great minds think alike, I guess."

"Guess again!" Jiminy's eyes widened. "This can't be mere coincidence."

"Why, Jiminy?" Donald asked. "Don't tell me that-"

Jiminy leaped two feet into the air, "I felt it, too!"

"Gwarsh," Goofy pondered, "maybe it's contagious."

"Or maybe something funny's going on!" Donald was being his old, funny self. "I think we should check it out."

"Okay." Sora smiled as he started walking forward, deeper into the castle.

"Hey," Donald gasped, "where are you going?"

"To check it out!" Sora folded his arms and grinned sassily at the duck. "What's the matter, scared?"

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" Donald marched sarcastically towards Sora. "Come on, Goofy!"

"Okay," Goofy smiled, "but we should shut the door behind us."

Marluxia got very bored so he appeared at the door just to scare them.

"Sora!" Goofy screamed as he pointed to the man in the overcoat.

Marluxia walked forward and vanished into thin air. The group was puzzled. Then Marluxia appeared behind them. They took out their weapons after that shock. "Who is THAT?" Sora asked loudly enough for his voice to echo off the castle's white walls.

"It must be a Heartless!" Donald shouted. "Let's see how it handles my magic!" Donald held up his staff. "THUNDER!" Nothing happens. "That's odd. THUNDER!  
THUNDER!" Nothing happens at all. Donald now sounds disappointed. "Umm... FIRE!" Donald is almost in tears. "Blizzard?" Donald drops his staff. "I don't get it. Why isn't my magic working?"

"I should think it's obvious." Marluxia acted as if they were idiots. "The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and ability you knew... though the forgetting does not end there."

Marluxia disappeared and reappeared again. "In this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find." Marluxia stomped his black shoe hard on the ground. "That is the way of things in Castle Oblivion."

Marluxia gasped in amazement that he made all that up without having to look at notes.

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora scratched his head.

"Yes..." Marluxia folded his arms and stared at the floor. "Here you will meet people you know. People you miss."

"Look," Sora frowned, "there is no one - Riku! You mean Riku! He IS here!"

"Do you want to find him?" Marluxia raised his arm up. "If you do..."

Marluxia quickly dashed from the high point he was standing from to the other end of the castle so fast, that he was invincible and passed right through Sora. Then Marluxia reappeared again smiling to himself but the gang couldn't see his face under the coat.

"What did you do?" Sora asked.

"I sampled your memories." Marluxia grinned. "And from them, I made this." Marluxia held up a card. "This is the key to reuniting with those you hold dear."

Marluxia threw the card to Sora.

Sora examined the card. "What is this, a card?"

"A promise." Marluxia said clearly. "Use that card and press on. You will find your friend."

Marluxia prepared to enter Sora's memories of Traverse Town.

Imagine doing that every mid-morning at 8 AM!! What a job Marluxia has.


	4. 8 AM to 8:20, Traverse Town Part 1

_**Chapter 4: 8 AM to 8:20, Traverse Town Part 1**_

Marluxia groaned to himself as he'd have to teach Sora about the cards. A computer screen projector appeared in front of Sora that showed a card of Tarverse Town floating.

"Hold the card before you." Marluxia tried to make his voice sound mysterious. "The door will open, and beyond it a new world."

Sora held up the card at the computer screen and the cards matched. "Like this?"

"Yes." Marluxia smirked. "Go, Sora." He held up his hand as if Sora was never to see the real world again. "To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose..."

Marluxia vanished. He laughed to himself. He actually was in Sora's memories right now, which would practically mean that he was inside Sora's brain. Ew... Ok.

"C'mon, guys -" Sora grinned happily, "let's go!"

Sora held up his card and after a few cards flew around in a circular motion, the door swung open, and after a bright light, Sora appeared in Traverse Town.

"Wait, this can't be right." Sora had a horrified look on his face. "We're in Traverse Town!"

Marluxia appeared for he made his way through the memories to find the right card. "It isn't reality that you see." Marluxia sighed. "This town is an illusion conceived by your memories ingrained in that card."

"My memories?" Sora stared.

"Forget about that, Sora!" Jiminy shouted. "We're two heads short!"

Sora ran around the town with a very confused and horrified look on his face.

"Donald?" Sora shouted. "Goofy?" Sora was terrified by now. "Guys, where are you?" Sora faced Marluxia and took out his weapon. "What did you do with them?"

"They are at the mercy of the cards now." Marluxia said happily. "Master the cards, and their strength will be yours again."

Suddenly Sora and Marluxia went into battle mode. Marluxia prepared himself for a long speech, "The laws of this castle require that your friends be transformed into cards." A Donald card appeared in front of Sora. Marluxia continued, "If you value your friends, you will pick them up without fail."

Sora grabbed the Donald card and stared at it with a very sad look on his face. Marluxia lectured, "Cards you pick up are added to the top of your stack.  
Use them, and your friends will come to your aid."

Sora threw the Donald card at Marluxia. Donald appeared and shouted, "THUNDER!" Marluxia was zapped as he was earlier this morning.

"Meep," Marluxia almost said out loud. "The cards you use vanish, but they will reappear to aid you time and again. Cards are the hearts of your friends.  
Everything in this castle is ruled by cards. Whether an enemy or a door stands in your way, cards are the only way to proceed. But you mustn't forget your own strength."

Sora suddenly remembered an ability. He jumped just to make sure he could still jump high. Then he did a dodge roll. 'Yes!' Sora thought. 'I haven't forgotten how to dodge roll.'

"First think for yourself." Marluxia spawned out a lot of cards like Luxord does. "Move, then use the cards."

Sora ran up to Marluxia and hit him three times with different attack cards.

"Good." Marluxia coughed. "Every move you make causes a card to disappear. If you use up all your cards, you will be unable to act. But there is a solution.  
Keep using cards until you run out, and I will show you."

Sora used up all his cards and beat up Marluxia bad enough that he had bruises.

"There." Marluxia choked. "You have no more cards, and without them, no power. If you want that power back, you must focus. Bid the cards return to you.  
and they will."

Sora got to reload his cards by looking at the floor and praying that he would get power.

"The strength of your heart brought back the lost cards." Marluxia smiled. "You can recall spent cards at any time — you need only wish it.  
But each time you do, the cards will take longer to return."

Marluxia stared at Sora seriously, "The cards are by no means unlimited. Use them wisely. Anticipate the flow of battle and choose the most effective cards.  
You may use any card in your deck.

Sora cycled his cards six times to check out all the neat stuff he had. _'It's like playing uno!'_ Sora thought.

"The four card types you use in battle are grouped into two wider categories." Marluxia said. "The first category includes attack cards, magic cards,  
and item cards."

Marluxia cycled his cards around and found another card. "The second category consists entirely of enemy cards. To use cards from a different category —"

Sora switched card categories to show that he was learning.

"Cards will empower you whether you are attacking or defending." Marluxia lectured. "But it is up to you to decide when to attack and when to defend.  
Do not forget it."

Marluxia disappeared and reappeared at a room where a blonde-haired girl was drawing something. Marluxia limped over to see what she was drawing. "So..."

The girl gasped in horror and slammed her notebook shut. "That's how you see me!" Marluxia frowned.

"I'm sorry, Marluxia!" the girl exclaimed. "I didn't mean it..."

"You make me sick!" Marluxia flipped his hair in her face. Then he walked over to a globe, "I know you want Sora... come over here and see his progress.  
See how he does in the castle."

The girl stood up and walked over to the computer screen/_"globe" _that was in the middle of the room. She watched carefully. Sora remembered Traverse Town as a town that was all blocky with lots of ladders and houses. She watched as Sora actually spoke for the first time, and she heard his voice.

Donald and Goofy were standing there.

"Are you two all right?" Sora had a very scared look on his face. "Where have you been?"

"You tell us!" Donald looked disappointed and sort of freaked out. "When you opened the door, there was this weird light... and the rest is a big blank."

"Well, try to remember what happened." Jiminy had just jumped out of Sora's pocket. "I need to keep my journal up to date."

"Hey, wait a second..." Goofy mumbled. "Donald, where'd you get the new duds?"

"You too, Goofy!" Donald exclaimed. "Somebody's been messing with our clothes!"

_(Sorry, Donald, that sounded kinda wrong!)_

"The cards again?" Sora asked.

"That is for you to ponder." Marluxia appeared.

The girl was still in that room. She looked to the side and shouted, "Wait Marluxia! Why did you insert yourself into his memories again?"

Marluxia continued, "Master the cards and make your way through the castle. From here on, you walk alone."

"You mean we can't go with him?" Goofy almost shouted. "That's not fair!"

"Yeah!" Donald agreed. "Sora can't do anything without our help!"

"Thanks a lot, Donald!" Sora groaned.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Goofy frowned.

"Of course!" Sora smiled. "You want me to go alone?" Sora faced Marluxia. "Fine. I can take care of myself."

"Hmm," Marluxia grinned evilly, "the hero speaks boldly. Go, then. The rest of Castle Oblivion awaits. Walk the avenues of latent memory, and you shall meet someone dear to you."

Marluxia vanished and appeared beside the blonde girl. "Why did you do that?" the girl was almost in tears. "You made him fend for himself!"

"Of course," Marluxia took off his hood. "Kid needs to toughen up."

The girl sadly stared into the globe as they continued...

"I have a really bad feeling about this..." Jiminy said.

"Relax, Jiminy." Sora laughed. "I'm ready for any tricks he's got up his sleeve. How hard can it be to figure out these cards? All I have to do is use one in front of that door over there."

Sora ran up to the door and held up the card. After running through the town and fighting off the Heartless, he made it to the First District in his memory.

"Hmm," Sora frowned, "fighting alone isn't as easy as I thought..."

Two cards floated above the ground. With a few flashes of light, Donald and Goofy appeared.

"Aaaah!!" Sora screamed. "Don't pop out of nowhere like that!"

"It's not our fault." Donald sadly sighed. "We don't know what's going on either."

"Gwarsh, your fighting's gotten kinda rusty." Goofy frowned. "You sure you don't need us?"

"I'm fine," Sora smiled, "honest."

"Think like that," a familiar voice spoke, "and you're as good as Heartless fodder."

"Leon, it's you!" Sora cried. "What are you doing in Castle Oblivion?"

Leon appears. "Castle Oblivion? What are you talking about? This is Traverse Town. And how do you know my name? I've never seen any of you before in my life."

"Quit playing, Leon!" Sora shouted. "We all fought the Heartless together! You know that!"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about." Leon stared. "I don't even know your names."

"You don't?" Goofy's eyes filled with tears.

"Sorry." Leon looked at the floor.

"I can't believe it." Sora protested. "How can you have forgotten about us?"

"Hey, I feel for you." Leon did a hommie pose. "But you've got the wrong guy. Happens all the time." Leon shrugged. "Don't take it so personally, Sora."

"You DO know his name!" Donald pointed.

"Now, now hold on!" Leon yelled. "Why do I know your name?"

"You think Leon's just kidding around?" Goofy asked Sora and Donald.

"If he is, it's not very funny." Donald growled. "Sora's really hurt."

"Who's kidding around, Goofy?" Leon asked. "You and Donald are the ones who-"

"Hey!" Goofy's eyes got huge.

"I don't get it..." Leon looked as if he had a brainfreeze. "What's happening to my memory?"

"I dunno, Leon." Another familiar voice said. "Maybe Aerith was onto something after all."

Yuffie walked into the scene.

"She said she sensed some uncanny kind of power and asked us to look into it." Yuffie smiled. "Well, we looked. And this is as uncanny as it gets. Maybe we should bring Sora and the others to Aerith."

"Yuffie, you know my name!" Sora grinned.

"Yep!" Yuffie gave a sassy grin. "Looks like you know mine, too."

"A friend of yours?" Leon asked.

"Nope!" Yuffie replied. "Total stranger." Yuffie then looked from Leon to Sora and co. "But I definitely know his name. Strange, yes, but convenient! We can skip the introductions."

"Well, gee, Yuffie." Leon said. "I guess all our problems are solved."

"Anyways, I'm gonna run ahead and fill Aerith in." Yuffie took a step forward and held up her ninja weapon. "Leon, you give Sora and the others the grand tour. See ya later!"

"Well, let's get on with it." Leon shrugged as Yuffie walked out. "Come on, follow me. Be careful, though. There are still Heartless wandering around town.  
I'd better teach you how to protect yourself in battle."

Suddenly Sora found himself and Leon going into battle mode. The blonde-haired girl gasped while watching this.

"See the numbers printed on your cards?" Leon asked. "They range from 0 to 9. Higher numbers mean stronger cards. If you and your enemy both play a card at the same time, the higher card wins. Go on, try it out."

Sora used up his 9 cards.

"See how it works?" Leon asked. "Playing a card higher than your opponent's and breaking through their defenses...is called a "card break." Playing a lower card results in your attack being deflected. Even powerful cards can be deflected if the enemy's card is higher. Whoever is on the losing side of a break is left wide open to attacks. Don't let that person be you."

Sora looked down at his cards.

"Cards with 0 as their value are special." Leon said. "No matter what card the enemy plays, you can break it with a zero card. But you have to wait until AFTER the enemy plays their card. If you play the zero card too soon, the enemy can break it with any card they play. In other words, it's the most powerful card if it comes last, and useless if it comes first."

Leon then continued, "Try to make the most of it. Card values also affect the cost of assembling a deck. Keep that in mind."

Leon saw Sora trying to figure out how to sort out the cards so he said, "Now it's time to teach you how to stock cards. You don't have to use battle cards one at a time. You can also assemble three cards and use them all at once. This is called stocking cards. Stocking cards and using them in threes is much stronger than using cards individually. Go on, give it a try. Stock any three cards in your deck. Remember, you need three cards or it won't work."

Sora stocks three cards and uses them, "Like this?"

Leon nods his head. "The sum of your three stocked cards becomes the value you play. The value is usually high and hard to break, and the combo attack deals a lot of damage. Don't hold back. Show me what you can do."

Sora's told how to execute a stock combo and he does so.

Leon said, "Combo attacks aren't the only benefit of stocking cards. Choose your cards carefully and you can unleash special abilities called 'sleights.'"

Leon continued, "Sleights come in all varieties, and each has its own unique card combination. You should try it out once you've collected more cards and learned a sleight or two. But keep one thing in mind. Every time you use a sleight, you lose the first card you picked for the sleight. You can't reload it.  
The lost card won't return until the end of the battle. Relying only on sleights will cause your cards to run out. That means trouble."

Then Leon put away his gunblade. "Think you've got the hang of it, Sora?"

"Yeah, more or less." Sora answered. "I'll pick up the rest when I fight some real battles."

"Here, I found this lying around." Leon hands Sora something. "You take it. Remember what I told you and make good use of it."

Sora examines the card he just got. It's a Simba summon card.


	5. 8:30 AM, Riku Appears

_**Chapter 5: 8:30 AM, Riku Appears**_

Marluxia sat on his high throne waiting impatiently for Sora to finally figure out what was going on. Suddenly a figure appeared, "Hey Marl-"

Marluxia got freaked out for a second and blasted the figure with his flower power. "Whoa… Sorry!"

Axel lay motionless on the floor. "No hard feelings… Marluxia." Then he coughed. "How's Sora?"

"Confused," Marluxia said, "childish, annoying, incompetent, foolish, ARROGANT-"

"I think I get the picture, Marxy." Axel said.

"Stop calling me that fire breath." Marluxia glared.

"Well, sorry, flower boy." Axel growled.

"Why, you…" Marluxia took out his pink scythe.

"Enough!" Larxene shouted. "Marluxia, as castle master, I believe even you would act more sensible."

"Sorry, Larxene..." Marluxia sighed in despair. "If only Axel wouldn't pop up around like those little puppets in those little preschooler programs-"

"I just wanted to know about how Sora's doing!" Axel sobbed. "I want to fight him!"

"Fine, fine, enough already!" shouted Marluxia as he swung his throne around to face a computer that seemed to hook up into Sora's memories. "He's in Traverse Town revisiting his old memories. After this, I'll re-approach him and puzzle him with more clues and riddles."

"And how's… Riku?" asked Axel.

"Holy shizzles!" Marluxia shouted. "I almost forgot about Riku! Hopefully he hasn't gone too far…"

"But you're concentrated on Sora," Axel said, "checking up on Riku is Vexen, Laxeaus, and Zexion's jobs, isn't it?"

"True, but I'm the castle master!" Marluxia said. "I have to regulate every room to enhance the image suited to the user of each…"

"Enough explaining…" Axel complained. "I get it already. You have to morph each room into the world that the card's holder chose. And you watch over every Organization's duty, making sure they achieve their goal."

"You're so smart." Marluxia said in the most sarcastic tone you've ever heard. "Did you just realize that now, Einstein?"

"Shut up." Larxene said. "By the way, Marluxia… is shizzles a word?"

"Um…" Marluxia was about to explain again which he so hated, except the computer alarm went off and a familiar voice came in.

"Master Marluxia!" Zexion called out from inside the computer. "Target confirmed."

"Perf-" Marluxia was about to say perfect.'

"What target?" Larxene asked.

Marluxia clenched his fist in annoyance and said, "Riku, of course."

"Can we watch him struggle in pain?" Larxene asked.

"I don't think you'd want to kill him, Larxene." Marluxia made the most evil grin he could create. "He's Sora's best friend and is required to suffer in this castle."

"Can I kill him after he's done his purpose?" Larxene asked in excitement.

"No!" Marluxia shouted. "Not until I say its okay, because I still don't know what the elders are planning down there." Marluxia was referring to Vexen, Laxeaus, and Zexion.

"Fine, then." Larxene pouted. "I'll go see how Riku's doing through Zexion…"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Marluxia sneered.

"Okay…" Larxene growled in annoyance. "I'll just watch through your freaky, TV impersonating, thing."

"Thank you," Marluxia said. "I wouldn't want something to happen to you, Larxene, because Zexion is in a really, REALLY bad mood today after what I said."

"Aw, boo hoo." Larxene teased. "Lemme watch already."

Suddenly the computer screen projector flashed on, and all that was visible was Riku lying on the floor. "Shoot!" Larxene shouted. "Somebody killed him before I could…"

"He's not dead." Marluxia calmly said. "Please watch instead of jumping to conclusions."

"Yes, please…" Axel said.

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T LEFT!?!?" Marluxia's voice shook the entire castle.

"Why would I miss an opportunity like this?" Axel asked Marluxia with an evil grin.

"Fine…" Marluxia groaned as he made the projector focus.

"Urgh…" Riku groaned as he tried to get up off the ground. "Where… am I…"

Marluxia whispered to Axel and Larxene and Naminé who was watching in the corner, "I sent DiZ to take care of matters with Riku, as well as the three elders."

"Sounds good to me," Larxene winked.

"Sleep." A deep voice spoke.

_'Whoa!'_ Marluxia thought. _'That's gotta do it to bring Riku into Castle Oblivion. Good thing I sent DiZ.'_

"Who's there?!" Riku immediately jumped up and looked around frantically in hopes to see a life form.

"Sleep. Here, between light and darkness." The voice spoke in a calm way.

"Between… what?" asked the silver-haired youth. "The king! Where's the king?! Together we closed the door to darkness and after that… Grr, why can't I remember?"

"Your king is far away." The voice sighed. "Sleep, and leave the war with darkness in his hands. The thorny light of awakening will bring only anguish to one in your state. Turn from the light. Shut your eyes."

"You talk like I'm some kind of demon of the dark." Riku said, not in sadness, nor happiness.

"Can you face the truth?" the voice asked.

A glowing ball of energy appeared before Riku. "This is the good part!" Marluxia was eating popcorn.

"Oh, come on." Larxene moaned. "Why do we have to go through explaining all the time?"

"Patience, Larxene." Marluxia said.

"You like saying her name a lot, don't you?" Axel teased.

"Just shut up, Axel, it's what you're good at." Marluxia said.

"Here, blanketed by darkness, sleep is safety." The voice continued as the three members were fighting over the popcorn. "Sleep is eternal."

"Is this… a card?" Riku asked as he stared at the energy ball.

"It is a door to the truth." The voice explained. "Take it, and your sleep ends. Take it, and take the first step toward the truth. But know this: The truth will bring you pain. Will you still go? There can be no returning to the sweet security of sleep."

Riku took the card from the energy ball and said, "Yeah, well… Seems like a boring place to take a nap anyway."

"Well said, Riku." The voice said as if impressed.

Suddenly Riku appeared in Castle Oblivion. Marluxia pressed a button on the computer. "Now the exciting part comes!"

"A door to the truth, huh…" Riku pondered.

Riku ran up to the door and used the card that appeared earlier. Suddenly Marluxia morphed the next room to look exactly like Hollow Bastion. And Riku said, "This is Maleficent's castle! How'd I end up HERE? Someone must have brought me here while I was sleeping. But who?"

"What you see is not real." The voice said in triumph. "It's the world of your memory."

"My memory?" Riku echoed.

"The things you remember of Maleficent's castle from your time there." The voice explained again. "Those memories became a card, and that card made this world. The things you see - you've seen them all before, haven't you?"

"Yeah… so what now?" Riku asked. "Am I supposed to learn something while I'm here? Maybe run into someone I know?"

"Ordinarily… yes." The voice replied. "You would meet the people in your memories."

"Ordinarily?" Riku asked. "Hey, I'm asking you a question!" the voice was silent as if it didn't want to answer. "Fine." Riku pouted. "But it'd better be you I run across next, Voice. I'm sick of talking to thin air."

Riku ran off deeper into the castle, and pretty soon, ended up in a familiar looking room. "It's like he said - everything's just how I remember it. Even this room…" Riku sighed.

"It must be nice being back in your old bedroom." The voice said. "Think of all the memories…"

"You again." Riku growled. "Sorry, but these memories I could do without. Maleficent gave me this room."

"So she did." The voice spoke. "And you lived here, tempted by the darkness she offered. You cast away your home, your friends, everything… But at least they gave you a nice room."

Larxene started laughing her head off like a hyena. "What's so funny!?" Marluxia shouted. "You just ruined the moment!"

"Sorry… but… give it all up for a room?" Larxene snickered and started to laugh loudly again.

"Shut up." Riku told the voice.

Riku ran off again and pretty soon found another room. "No one here, either…" he pondered to himself. "There's nothing but Heartless in this castle." He threw his arms out and called out with all his strength. "Voice!" After a strange silence… "I know you're watching - so explain this. Where are the people from my memories?" Then after another silence, he pounded the ground with his fist. "Tell me!"

After yet, another silence, the voice said, "Are you sure you want to see them?"

"Of course I do." Riku answered without hesitance.

"But you cast them aside." The voice said. "To reach the outside world, you passed through the door to darkness. Behind you, you left family, friends, home - everything - all in pursuit of darkness."

"But I cast that aside, too!" Riku shouted.

"Then what do you have to show for it?" the voice asked. "First your home, then the dark. Your heart only knows how to throw things away. It's empty, like that room. Like your memories. That's why no one is in the castle with you. Your heart is hollow except for the darkness you couldn't quite shake off."

"You're full of it!" Riku shouted again. "I rejected the darkness!"

The voice started laughing and said, "Did you really, now?"

Then Riku went into the Castle Chapel area of Hollow Bastion to see a dark woman turn around and smile evilly at him. "I knew you'd return, Riku." Maleficent smiled.

"Maleficent!" Riku shouted in shock. "You're alive?!"

"You haven't been paying attention." Maleficent sighed. "I am but a figment of your memory."

"Of all people I could run into, it had to be you…" Riku whispered to himself.

"Who else?" Maleficent sneered. "Your heart is steeped in darkness. You can only see people who exist in that same darkness - people like me."

"No…" Riku said.

"Be grateful you have someone to keep you company." Maleficent sneered again. "Your heart is empty." Maleficent placed her hand on Riku's shoulder as she always did in the past. "Were it not for the darkness in your heart… you would be completely alone."

Riku sighed sadly as Maleficent continued, "Come, now. You once clung to me to sate your hunger for darkness." Maleficent suddenly started pulling Riku closer with her firm hand. "You want me here." Maleficent by now had pulled Riku so close that he was leaning against her black cloth. "Who else but I can give you the darkness you long for?" she asked.

"There was a time I did want you around." Riku looked hypnotized as he stared at the floor and Maleficent sneered evilly as if she was winning. "I surrendered my heart to the dark." Suddenly Riku's eyes became clear and focused. "But never again."

Maleficent gasped in astonishment as Riku jumped backwards, away from her. "You and your darkness have nothing to offer. All I did was lose myself…" he threw his arms out. "Empty myself!" Riku clenched his fists as he put his arms down and stared at Maleficent. "I'm finished with all that." Riku's voice raised and grew louder. "If I'm stuck seeing people like you, people of the dark…" Riku was shouting so loud, the castle walls started to tremble. "I'll take you out one by one."

Marluxia was way upstairs, staring in shock that someone could shout so loud. "Whoa…" Larxene whispered as she ate more popcorn, staring at the projection.

"Then don't forget to take yourself out last." Maleficent said. "Because you, like me, are one of the dark."

"That's fine with me." Riku took out his Keyblade. "I turned to darkness because my heart was weak. I hate that weakness. It's like I'm my own enemy. And seeing people like you embrace the darkness just makes it worse! Enough talk, Maleficent."

"So you hate the darkness enough to fight it…" Maleficent said. "Oh, the agony you must feel!" Maleficent placed her hand again on Riku's shoulder. "Let me end your pain, Riku - end it forever with the wondrous power of darkness!"

Maleficent started glowing and she turned into a humongous, black dragon. Riku took out his Keyblade and easily defeated her. He obtained the Dragon Maleficent enemy card. "What a fool…" Riku told himself when he was exiting Hollow Bastion.

Suddenly somebody turned off the projector. "It was just getting good!" Larxene complained.

"Who did that?" asked Marluxia.

Naminé stood by the machine. "Please… I beg of you. Can I see Sora?"

"Certainly, Naminé…" Marluxia said as he typed more stuff on the computer and thought, _'This is like working at the office… and as annoying. Well I don't have to worry, I'll do some physical action soon enough.'_


End file.
